A Turn of Phrase
by foodforthespirit
Summary: Matt and Mello argue about each other's annoying habits, which unexpectedly makes a more interesting turn. LEMON.


**Author: foodforthespirit.  
>Title: A Turn of Phrase.<br>Rating: M for yaoi, which means there's sex involved.  
>Warnings: Cursing, yaoi, sex. LEMON.<br>Pairing: Matt/Mello.**

**Synopsis: Matt and Mello argue about each other's annoying habits, which unexpectedly makes a more interesting turn.**

* * *

><p>Mello decided at a young age that he would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to, and however he wanted to do it.<p>

So, conscious of the consequences of this sort of fearless lifestyle choice, he most definitely lived up to it. Fear didn't impede him, much less did manners or common sense.

He'd purposely tread on Near while the younger boy would be sprawled out on the floor with his toy trains, ignoring the breathless gasp of pain as he resumed walking by. He'd lift Matt's personal belongings, like his games, when the other wasn't looking to play when he was bored. He'd tell kids they were morons for coloring outside of the lines and, as he got older, witlessly daft for not knowing how to calculate the molar mass of alcohol.

And then he'd pray the rosary after all of it. Why? Because he _could_. He just didn't care if he was _allowed _to or not _supposed _to do something.

So, if Mello wanted to come home one day and blow off his steam all on Matt, then he goddamn would.

As usual, Matt was punching away at his game controller, eyes wide behind his tinted goggles as he stared down the game on the television. With every sudden jolt of his body, he'd bite down on his lower lip and grunt in frustration.

When Mello walked in, it didn't look like he noticed him at all. Mello sneered unpleasantly, feeling the hot air he's been holding in all day beg to be released.

Normally, not much would stop him from letting it out on anyone close enough, but he had spent the day working with the mafia. He might have been rash, inconsiderate, and selfish, but he certainly was not stupid. As fearless as he was, a group of bulky and heavily armed men with sadistic streaks didn't exactly look to present a pretty future for him if he overstepped his boundaries.

And so it was without a word when Mello crossed the room, taking care to get his foot caught in the game controller wire and yanking until he heard the satisfying pop of the cord. He didn't look back as he went into the kitchen to retrieve his favorite snack.

As he fished the cupboards for a bar of his preferred sweet, Matt had been unusually quiet in the living room.

Matt was never the type to practically give birth when provoked, unlike Mello, but messing with his games was another thing. And even so, Mello was fully aware that he wouldn't blow up at him either way (if it was because it wasn't in his nature, or that he valued his life, he wasn't entirely sure), so watching Matt struggle with internal anger always lightened his mood.

He returned to the living room after a concerning moment of silence, taking a bite out of his chocolate, to see what was going on.

Matt was sitting with his face in his hands, silent and unmoving.

Mello scoffed, rolling his narrow eyes, and waited until his best friend looked up. "You're going to hell."

"Just for that?" Mello asked disinterestedly.

"Just for that."

"Hm. And do you suppose that you won't?"

Matt's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "I'm a saint for putting up with all your shit, and every Jesus Christ, Buddha, and Mohammad out there knows that."

"Okay, Prophet of Zelda," Mello said, darkly sarcastic, "You clearly must be daft if you think I don't put up with worse."

"Then I must be daft," Matt threw up his hands, "You're constantly in a horrific mood if you haven't noticed, Mello."

"That's only because while I'm dealing with a gun at my head, you're fucking around in whatever realm your shitty game is in."

"It's not my fault you're in love with the mafia!" Matt protested, "You only have a gun to your head because you're so obsessed with catching Kira -"

Mello cut him off, "I'll be obsessed if I want to be. At least I'm doing something productive."

"Oh, give me a break, Mello. You know I'd help you if you asked, but whenever I do, all _you _do is complain about what an assed job I'm doing."

"Everything you do is half-assed!"

"And everything you do has to be so fucking perfect."

"Imagine if I slacked off as much as you do. I'd be dead by now, and by the looks of it, so would you."

"Hey, stop taking out your shitty mood on me all the time. I'm not your punching bag."

"I'll take out my mood on whoever I want, you asshole."

"See? There you go. You think the world revolves around you just because you're an angry little bitch."

With a flick of his wrist, Mello had his gun pointed at his lover's direction. Matt jumped at his swiftness but didn't look any more bothered by the fact that a quivering bullet was practically grinning into his face. Truth be told, Mello had threatened him this way an endless amount of times since he obtained the weapon, so it didn't surprise him that Matt barely batted an eye.

Matt glared at him through his goggles. "Okay, you're going to have to come up with another threat if you're looking to keep up your consistence."

"Stop fucking around," growled Mello, "Remember who has the gun here."

"If you're not going to shoot it, get it out of my face."

The redhead inwardly smirked as he took note of Mello's eyes widening very slightly. He could almost see the train wreck of thoughts passing through his head right then, but Matt was tired of shutting up at Mello's command. A bit of power felt good.

Clearly thrown off, Mello tried to regain his composure. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Matt begun to stand up, causing Mello to take precautionary steps backwards away from the redhead, an eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"What are you doing?" asked the blond defensively.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden, Mel? You're the one with the gun, after all, right?"

A sneaky smirk descended onto Matt's face when Mello wasn't able to contain his surprise this time.

He watched in amusement as Mello stepped back just as he stepped closer. Clearly, Mello had no intention of shooting his best friend, lover and roommate, but since his arrogance led him to believe that Matt was still intimidated by the gun, he very much deserved to be spooked.

"We both know you're not going to shoot," Matt said.

Newly angered, Mello asked, "And where the hell did you get this confidence all of sudden?"

"Mel, as you were standing there, pointing out my faults, I realized something," the redhead smirked wider, "You need to be put in your place."

Carefully, without any rush, Matt took the gun out of Mello's outstretched hand, who was too surprised to react to the action. He threw the weapon onto the couch just as Mello snapped back to his senses and made a mad grab for it.

His glaring eyes shifted onto Matt's relaxed ones, holding his gaze for a moment.

"What the hell do you mean?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you rather that I show you?"

Without waiting for a response, Matt placed each of his hands on Mello's small shoulders, gently pushing him back until he entered contact with the wall, before moving his hands to cradle his pretty face.

It was unexpected, but Matt's kiss came harshly and hungrily, his lips pressing hard against the blond's shocked ones. He didn't wait, forcing his tongue into his sweet, chocolate-flavored mouth, and pressed his body against his.

At first, Mello's response to the kiss was hesitant, but before long, he began playing a more active role, and Matt noticed that he was trying to salvage control over the situation.

Mello tried to nonchalantly push himself away from the wall, but Matt caught the action before he could even finish it. He pressed his favorite blond harder against it, ravishing his mouth with everything he had.

When air became a priority in the kiss, Matt broke it, panting and watching a mix of emotions pass Mello's eyes.

"If you think you're topping, you're clearly misleading yourself," Mello said breathlessly, half-glaring at the taller male.

Matt snickered, "I don't mean to alarm you, Mel, but that's exactly what's going to happen."

He watched Mello glance down at his crotch area, most likely taking his aim and aligning his knee to it, and since Matt knew him so well, he quickly forced one of his own knees in between Mello's thighs to deflect any funny ideas.

"Matt!" Mello cried, surprised with the sudden pressure applied to his crotch.

He rose his hands in attempt to give himself some space, but Matt closed his fists around his willowy wrists tightly, efficiently trapping him.

"Let me go," the blond demanded, a pretty color sweeping over his face.

Pinning his wrists to the wall over his head, Matt leaned in and spoke in shudder-inducing whispers.

"You need to pay for making me lose my game. I have plans for you."

Before Mello could voice his protest, he let out an involuntary groan as Matt rubbed his knee higher into his crotch, creating a delicious, almost uncomfortable friction.

The redhead pressed his lips to Mello's again, this time savoring his sweet taste and allowing him to kiss back evenly.

Without breaking the kiss, Matt led a more delirious Mello to their bedroom, surprisingly not stumbling along the way. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, their legs working automatically to lead them to their destination.

The bedroom was dim as it normally was, the shades drawn and the lights out, but that was how they liked it best.

The mattress shifted beneath their combined weight, Matt straddling the blond and holding himself up over him, each hand on either side of Mello's head.

When he broke the kiss for the second time, he was pleased to see Mello's eyes heavily lidded and swimming with desire. He cupped Mello gently through his jeans, and his breath hitched deliciously.

Mello reached up, yanking at the hem of Matt's shirt, but the redhead slapped his hands away.

"Just lie there all pretty because I'm in charge now."

The blond scowled, but it didn't reduce the blush on his face. "You think you can just take what you want?"

"I don't have to _take _anything. You're going to give it up to me," Matt said proudly, yet huskily.

Their gazes met for a long moment, and Matt was so thrilled with himself for being able to read Mello so fluently that day, that he laughed as he thwarted Mello's scheme to flip their position, easily holding his thin arms down.

"Now, let me ask you something," started Matt, "Why are you so against the idea of letting me take control?"

Mello didn't have an answer. He truly didn't know why he opposed the idea so much. All it did was make him feel highly uncomfortable with the thought, and perhaps it was because he didn't like switching up routines, or maybe he just didn't want to be beneath Matt.

But it wasn't either of those reasons, because the true emotion tugging at the blond's chest right there and then was pure trepidation. He was so shamefully _scared_ of letting Matt see a vulnerable side of him, scared of not having control, scared of the pain that would inevitably come with his first time.

He couldn't tell Matt that, however. He wasn't sure of what his reaction would be upon hearing that, but at any rate, Mello would surely die of humiliation before he could even get the words through.

So, instead, he ignored the question, and began uneasily. "... Sorry for those times that I was less than careful during sex..."

There was a painful moment of silence, before the even more painful sound of Matt's easy laughter.

"Are you trying to wiggle your way out of punishment?" Matt chuckled, "It won't work."

He leaned in, kissing Mello gently on his sensitive neck, before nipping at the warm skin, causing Mello to jump and exhale loudly.

"M-Matt...," was all that he could muster, feeling his body react immediately.

He shifted beneath the redhead, but Matt caught him and slid a cold hand under his shirt, the contact causing ripples to run up his spine. His body heat must have shot through the roof because Matt's hand reached a neutral temperature within moments.

It was more than arousing to have Matt touch him this way, but at the same time, Mello was feeling jittery; his body was overly warm and trembling all over. He didn't know whether to make Matt stop because the feeling was driving him over an uncomfortable edge, or to tell Matt do touch him more.

Matt starting nibbling gently on his throat as Mello tried not to make any sounds, but as soon as his best friend ground his hips down onto his, he couldn't hold back a nearly painful hiss. He could feel Matt was rock-hard, straining through his pants, and the blond couldn't deny that he was highly aroused as well.

"Oh..." Mello trailed off, biting down in his lower lip.

"I want you so bad," Matt muttered, his hot breath causing Mello to shudder.

For a moment, Mello was too focused on Matt's ministrations on his throat to register the fact that his pants were being undone by nimble and sneaky fingers, but once he heard the undeniable zip sound, he snapped back to reality.

"Matt... wait a second..." Mello breathed, trying to regain his composure.

Matt hushed him with a short, deep kiss. "It's okay. Don't be scared."

This made Mello's eyes narrow considerably. "I-I'm not _scared_, you asshole."

"Mel, you're shaking all over," Matt laughed throatily, "It's normal. After all, this will be your first time being taken."

This immediately silenced Mello, his cheeks a light pink as he sulked to himself. Matt took advantage of his sudden quietness by kissing the line of his jaw gently for a while before nonchalantly sweeping his hand over Mello's hardened arousal.

Mello gave a tiny jerk of his hips with the movement, and Matt took that as a green light to go further.

He rubbed his arousal through his pants at first, making sure Mello got too hot to say no before he could tug his pants off his slim hips.

Mello inhaled sharply when the redhead began maneuvering off his boxers, feeling his body shake with sweet anticipation as their skin made contact. He watched as Matt began to free himself of his own retraining clothing, his arousal already leaking precum.

Then, Matt leaned over the bed to yank open the bedside drawer, pulling out the familiar bottle of lotion. From the corner of his eye, however, he watched a sliver of half-formed plans passing through Mello's eyes, and the blond quickly yet gingerly slid out from beneath Matt, grabbing his arm in intention to switch their positions.

Matt, however, easily yanked his arm out of Mello's grip and, in turn, grabbed the blond's forearm and flipped him onto his stomach.

"S-Shit!" Mello gasped angrily.

"You're _mine_ now. Get it through that pretty blond head of yours, Mello."

Mello tried to lift himself up with his arms, only to feel Matt's strong hand pressing down between his shoulder blades, effectively pinning him down to the mattress.

He's never been roughed around that way before, so it was entirely startling, in the least. Much less coming from his loyal best friend, the person he was so used to obeying him, the person who depended on him so much.

But... why was it so oddly hot?

Matt tapped him on the thigh with the hand that wasn't holding him down. "Lift your hips."

"What?" Mello demanded, almost dying of mortification.

"You heard me," Matt said, sounding amused, but with his voice husky.

When Mello did nothing but stay stubbornly still, Matt worked to lift his hips manually, swinging one arm around him and hoisting them up. He forced his knees to bend, and leaned his own thighs against the back of Mello's, to ensure he wouldn't change position.

"God... I've always wanted to see you like this," Matt breathed, sounding beyond turned on.

"You're not about to take me like... like _this!_" Mello argued, trying to get himself up.

"I think I am." Matt abandoned the hand on his back to seize Mello's wrists, bringing them behind his back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you after this!"

As threatening as he tried to sound, Matt could hear a vulnerable waver in his voice and felt Mello's arms tremble in his grip.

"Shh..." Matt whispered, stroking the blond's thigh lovingly with his free hand, "Just relax, Mel. I won't hurt you."

Mello's outrage dwindled down a bit at his best friend's gentleness. Matt always knew how to calm him down, even if he was the source of his anger.

His breath suddenly hitched in his throat when he felt Matt gently grip his length in his warm hand, pumping it a few times before running his thumb over the overly sensitized tip.

Mello moaned wantonly, a sound he didn't expect out of himself. He was having more and more trouble with controlling his vocal cords as Matt continued his ministrations on his nearly-bursting length.

Cruelly and abruptly, Matt's soft touch vanished, leaving Mello completely livid.

"Fuck, Matt..." he groaned, "Please..."

"Not yet, baby," Matt soothed.

The redhead used the lotion, then, coating three of his fingers before inserting one of them inside of Mello, who gasped loudly and tried to move away from the strange intrusion, but Matt had him trapped well.

"Relax," Matt reminded him, "It'll hurt more if you don't."

Mello tried taking deep breaths, but he found that, if he wasn't ever relaxed on a normal basis, how could he relax in a hardly comfortable situation as this?

He hissed when Matt introduced the second finger. "Matt - Matt, you better take care of me. I-It hurts like hell..."

Matt said softly, "I've got you... Just calm down."

The two fingers began to gently stretch him out, and Mello groaned at the foreign feeling. He could hear Matt's breath quickening, signaling that the redhead was getting his own heart rate up himself.

Then, a third finger joined the first two, waiting just a moment before participating in the process of stretching him.

Mello whimpered, causing Matt is gasp audibly. "Shit, Mel. That sounds so sexy."

The blond was barely hearing anything anymore, because the fingers inside of him disappeared suddenly, only to feel them curling around his length again in an eager grip.

"M-Matt..." Mello moaned, not knowing what to say at this point.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, his voice so husky that it sounded as though it dropped two octaves.

"I... Just go on with it, Matt!"

"I don't know what you want me to get on with."

Mello's words succumbed in his throat as his length was pumped - hard. "Ahh... fuck! Please, just fuck me! I want it!"

He felt Matt shiver against him as the words spilled from his mouth, but he didn't say anything in return, merely obliging by positioning his rock-hard length at his entrance.

The blond bit down on his lip harshly but the throaty mewl still escaped, feeling the thick arousal prod him gently. Slowly, agonizingly, it pushed forward, stretching him farther with each inch it went along.

"Ah!" Mello cried, accidentally clenching himself.

"Fucking shit," Matt panted for air, "Don't _do_ that! You'll m-make me cum..."

Mello ignored him, too preoccupied with his own discomfort. "It hurts!"

It took him a while to reply, and when he did, Mello could tell his was deeply trying to control himself, from the strain in his voice.

"If... if you do what I tell you, it'll get better," Matt sighed.

But instead of letting Mello relax, he began giving more attention to his weeping length in an attempt to help him get his mind off the pain.

Besides feeling amazing to have his arousal treated by such a skillful hand, Mello also found that the pain dwindled in comparison, especially since he suddenly felt safe. It was odd to pin, and maybe Mello was just out of his mind with the sudden jolt of pleasure, but he felt like Matt was taking care of him, just like he said he would.

"Okay... m-move, Matt. Please."

Gladly obliging, Matt slowly moved his length the rest of the way in at first, and then slid back out until only the head of his cock was remaining inside the quivering body beneath him.

Then, he thrust back in deeply, nearly cumming with the pleasure-filled cry that left Mello's throat.

"Ahh...! Do it again, harder!" Mello demanded, his voice considerably higher.

Matt's cock had brushed up against something strange inside of him, like a button leading to a blow of undiscovered pleasure. With the second thrust, it hit the spot directly, causing Mello to writhe and moan lustily.

"You're so fucking tight," Matt panted above him, "You feel so amazing...!"

"M-Matt, oh fuck, more!"

The gamer complied, speeding his thrusts and increasing the pleasure ten-fold. Mello's entire body shuddered violently with the overwhelming sensation, white spots dancing in front of his vision before every muscle of his body tensed considerably, to gently begin releasing in a wave of searing euphoria.

"Ohhh, I-I'm -!"

Mello screamed, interrupted by the action of his statement, releasing explosively into Matt's ready hand.

Matt released not long after inside of him, filling him to the brim with the burning sensation of his load, panting harshly. Mello moaned softly as the redhead carefully pulled out of him and released his wrists, allowing him to lie down more comfortably.

Chest heaving, eyes closed, and semen carefully spilling out from his entrance, Matt couldn't have asked for a more erotic image. His pretty blond hair was spill on the comforter around him messily, but it added to his fuckable appeal.

He snapped out of it, convincing himself he was too exhausted for round two just yet.

"Are you okay, Mel?" he asked, reaching over to gently push the hair off his warm forehead.

Gently, Mello's eyes reopened, lidded in a way that gave away the fact he just had an amazing orgasm. His cheeks were still a faded pink, and Matt had to resist the urge to kiss him right there and then to allow him to speak.

"I'm fine," Mello said, "That was amazing."

Matt smiled lightly. "Glad you liked it. You think you'll be more willing to bottom for me next time?"

"We'll see," said Mello stubbornly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fuck y - ouch! Matt!"

Matt had slithered an unnoticed hand behind him, and slapped his ass right outside his aching entrance.

Blushing hard, Mello hit his lover in the arm. "Asshole. Do that again and I'll never bottom for you again."

Laughing, Matt slid into a lying position beside Mello, wrapping his arm possessively around his thin and lithe form. Mello didn't resist, and allowed himself to relax in Matt's arms, exhaling deeply as he kissed the area behind his ear.

"I love you. You're mean and sometimes selfish, but I can't imagine you any other way," Matt said softly, "But really, don't take your anger out on my games."

Mello sighed in annoyance. "You're an idiot, and I'll take out my anger on anything I want to."

Matt laughed again, and Mello found himself loving the sound more than usual lately. He turned to look at Matt.

"... And, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> What is this I don't even -  
>I started this out with a relatively more innocent concept, like just cursing and the mentioning of innuendo.<br>But it snowballed into sex, and ended kind of fluffy.  
>I'm so weird.<br>**


End file.
